A wide variety of mechanical stimulating devices and a limited number of hydro-therapeutic devices are known in the prior art to affect a massage to the human body to promote stress relief and relaxation. It is a known fact to those skilled in the art that direct stimulation of the typical female clitoris will result in a climax of the entire body, and a plethora of devices have been developed to this end. Mechanical vibratory stimulating devices are diverse and can be used to massage all parts of the human body to effect a soothing relaxation of local musculature and may be used to focus a concentrated effect on a female user's clitoral stimulation point. A general whole body therapy is achieved by use of spas and whirlpools where a plurality of hydro jets are placed around the periphery of the user in a water filled tub setting allowing for circulation, heating and aeration of the water. Hydro pulsating devices in fluid connection with an external water source or a circulated water source are employed in showers, tubs, whirlpools, and personal spas to affect a similar but deeper massage than the vibratory devices. A few of these personal spas employ a method of a hand held local massage as an option.
More recently personal spas and whirlpools have evolved in shape and design to provide a contoured comfortable seating arrangement with strategically placed hydro jets to provide stimulation to predetermined points of the human anatomy such as the back, neck, legs, feet, and pelvic region.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,923 issued to Jillette teaches hydro clitoral stimulation in combination with a fixed whirlpool spa environment. As taught by Jillette, and similar to the present invention, air entrained in water allows stimulation to the female genitalia. The unit taught by Jillette, however, is not portable and would be quite costly to purchase, install and maintain. Furthermore, Jillette does not teach a method or apparatus allowing fixed placement combined with fine control of the air-water stream during stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,841 issued to Sugai employs a portable self-contained pumping unit designed to circulate water within a bathtub. The discharge of the pumping unit utilizes a hydro jet with an entrained air mix that is directed at target points to affect a local massage as the user positions oneself near the discharge of the device. A rechargeable battery is used to power the pumping unit. Multiple discharge paths are used to allow the user to select the type of water stream exiting the device. The housing is temporarily attached to the wall of the tub.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,535 issued to Yamasaki is based on the same principle as the previously discussed Sugai patent, and uses an external power supply. Yamasaki requires a fixed mounting that would not be easily positioned within the bathtub and allows only limited adjustment by the user. Yamasaki is not practical to effect the variable local stimulation sought by the user. Additionally, Yamasaki provides no teaching on direct or indirect control methods. Furthermore, Yamasaki does not teach any engagement surfaces allowing placement between the user's legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,808 issued to Guarrera teaches a general area cleansing system using water without aeration. To employ the system, the user most permanently mount a chair to the bathtub. Furthermore, during cleansing, the user has no contact with the nozzle or structure directing the water to the cleansing area thus, limiting the user's control of the air-water stream upon the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,200 issued to Pratt also teaches a general area cleansing system, referred to as a “Sitz” bath, which also uses water without aeration. To use the system as taught by Pratt, the user must sit immobile in a curved chair located in a bathtub. Pratt does not teach a method or apparatus for adjustment of the direction of the water used for cleansing. Pratt does not teach a method or apparatus allowing engagement between the user's legs or comfortable access to the frontal areas of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,917 issued to Talge et. al (“Talge”) teaches a portable water circulating device that mounts over the side of the tub to supply a water air mixture over a general area on the bottom of the tub. An optional handheld device connected by a hose to the unit capable of reaching more specific target areas is also taught. No means for removable fixation of the optional handheld device to the tub walls is taught by Talge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,289 is a portable hand held hydro massage device for submerged use and focused stimulation to a user's body parts. As disclosed, this patent does not teach an apparatus or method allowing pivotal fixed mounting at the base of the device.
The prior art disclosed and discussed above indicates weaknesses in the teachings necessary for hydro-therapeutic stimulation of the female genitalia and surrounding regions. The prior art fails to teach finite control of the stimulation stream. The prior art fails to teach a device or method allowing the user to be both comfortable and stimulated. The prior art also fails to teach a device or method that allows control of the stimulation stream through engagement between the device and the user's lower body. The common thread linking the failure of the prior art is the lack of individual control and choice of control for the user. This lack of teaching, to date, thus limits the effectiveness of using water for stimulation of the user.